


20,000 different leagues of joy

by deimosun



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demisexuality, F/F, also theres some fabrique in passing, everyone is a girl - Freeform, neymar is always in love in all universes in all possible worlds, they r all lesbians :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deimosun/pseuds/deimosun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>neymar first meets leo on the pitch. </p><p>or; everyone is a girl au and neymar is still just as in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20,000 different leagues of joy

**Author's Note:**

> everyone is a girl ! everyone is a lesbian ! welcome, folks !  
> anyway, leo is pan demisexual and neymar is a beautiful nb lesbian.
> 
> title by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_EepunXAPo).

neymar first meets leo on the pitch.

she's warming up, running around the grass with dani. she’s a freshmen at uni so everything and everyone is still new to her. she and dani are doing laps, discussing mindlessly about which one is better: pancakes or waffles, when neymar’s eyes catches someone and she stops suddenly, pulls at dani’s wrist which ends up almost making her trip on her own feet with the abrupt movement.

“what the hell ney –“

“listen. dani. listen. who's that.” neymar asks, interrupting dani’s  half assed protest by tugging on her arm and nodding towards the girl who just entered the pitch, who is currently tying up her dark hair on a small ponytail before kneeling to making sure her cleats are secured tight on her feet.

dani frowns and looks at where neymar is pointing at. when she actually sees who neymar is fretting over, she lets out an _oh my god_ and laughs.

“what?” neymar asks again, pulling at dani’s wrist again but stronger this time. “what!!!”

neymar pouts and side eyes dani, looks a little bit mad. dani laughs even harder at that, one hand going down to her belly and the other grasping neymar’s arm so she won’t lose balance.

when she finally calms down, dani says _that’s leo_ , a huge mocking smirk stamped on her face while she looks at neymar like she knows absolutely what is going on even though neymar didn’t say anything at all.

“you know,” dani starts again, trying to keep her tone neutral and hide her stupid smile. “she’s the best player on the team.”

neymar blinks twice at this, a red blush spiking up on her cheeks. she is still looking at the girl, sort of like she’s on a trance, and lets out a tiny _oh_. her face starts getting hot and she hears dani cackling on the background, like the evil best friend that she is.

neymar shakes her head and tries to focus, so they finish their laps and walk towards the circle of girls on the middle of the pitch, where the coach is speaking about what is planned for today and what they will have to do. neymar tries not to stare, she really tries, but. leo is even prettier up close, even tinier, hair looking soft and so dark.

after they are instructed about what they will be doing today, they start playing, doing exercises and working on free kicks.

that is the moment when neymar actually understands what dani was talking about.

leo is 1.60cm of pure strength and intelligence. she's fast and neymar can see how she maps out the pitch in a second, how she figures out how to send the ball flying right up on the right corner of the net, right behind the goalkeeper’s extended hands.

neymar is absolutely mesmerized and she can do nothing but watch.

 

* * *

 

leo – leo is a little bit weird.

for all she shines on the pitch, for all they do together on the grass, outside it things seem a little bit - strained. one minute leo is laughing at a joke neymar made and the other she is scurrying away murmuring something about  a late paper she has to hand in on the fourth period. leo is always awkward and neymar can’t seem to really break the ice between them. she’s friends with leo’s friends, and yet. not leo. not really.

she doesn’t know what’s wrong, but something clearly is and she can’t quite put her finger on _what_. she wants to be close to leo for a variety of reasons, but none of them include how amazing leo’s legs look on the creamy blue pastel skirt she likes to wear on wednesdays. nope. not at all.

 

* * *

 

neymar is on the library with dani and she should be revising for their anthropology I test because it is going down tomorrow and she really isn’t doing well on that subject but instead, she’s staring longingly at leo, who is sitting on a table opposite to them, and sighing.

“daniiii,” neymar whines, dragging the i before dropping her head against her notebook.

dani hums out something that resembles a _what_ but keeps scribbling down notes, left hand working quickly, doesn’t look up at neymar.

neymar sighs dramatically from where she’s lazily lounging across the table.

“i can’t do this. leo is too cute. i can’t focus with her sitting in front of me looking that cute. it's impossible.”

dani’ stops writing and looks up slowly, finally stares at neymar. by the looks of it, you’d think she has heard this exact complaint several times before and that is an absolutely right assumption.

“ney.”

“dani.”

“ney. please.”

“i can’t help it!!!” neymar complains, lifting her head up from the desk for emphasis. dani exhales and drops her pen down, rests her head on both hands so she can stare down at neymar pityingly.

“you’re really screwed.”

neymar just makes a noise that sounds like an _aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh_ and flops her head down the table again.

the reason for neymar’s distress, leo, is currently chewing on the end of a pencil and frowning, biting her lower lip before scribbling something on the paper that’s in front of her. neymar is going to die. neymar is totally, absolutely, going to die.

(she’s been having dreams with leo, is the thing. dreams that involve neymar dying with her head between leo’s thighs. she's completely okay with that.)

 

* * *

 

they just played the best games of their season so far. everyone was on fire, clicking together so beautifully it was painful to think the game would have to end, that they’d have to leave the pitch, leave that feeling behind them.

neymar scored once and leo twice, luis getting one in, too. everything just worked so smoothly, like a well oiled machine. neymar swore she could feel the energy buzzing under her skin long after it was over and done, long after the match was finished. when she entered the shower and had the girls all screaming and partying around on the locker room, high pitched noises and warm laugh, everyone oozing happiness on the air, the water felt twice as nice against her dirty sweaty skin. 

she finished her shower, wrapped a towel around her hair and proceeded to walk out of the stall, not paying much attention where she was going while finishing to wrap another towel around her body when she bumped into someone.

“ouch,” the person said, and neymar looked down and it was leo, rubbing her nose and giving a little wince of pain.

“oh my god,” neymar rushed out, dropping her shampoo and hair mascara on the bench so she could put both hands on leo’s face, checking her to see if there was any damage. “i'm sorry leo!! are you okay? i wasn’t looking.”

leo is blushing furiously, her cheeks red and hot under neymar’s hands which makes herself blush too, her own cheeks spiking up and getting flushed.

“no!! don’t worry ney. it’s okay.” leo mumbles, not moving away, standing right where she is.

neymar smiles warmly at her and stands there, hands on leo’s face, thumbs rubbing tenderly against leo’s soft skin while leo stares up at her, blinking slowly, amber eyes so shiny and full of lashes neymar swears she feels her heart skip a beat inside her ribcage.

they stay in silence like that for a bit, and it’s sort of awkward and embarrassing and no one seems really sure of what to do except smile dumbly at each other until geri walks in the showers too, telling loudly for leo to _hurry the fuck up, or we are going to be late!!!_ and leo lets out a high pitched scream and neymar drops her hands and that’s it, the trance is broken. leo scurries inside the bathroom stall, giving one last look above her shoulder at neymar before closing the door .

(geri, who now is standing on the doorway, after seeing this, gives neymar one pointed look before bursting out laughing, honest to god gripping her tummy as to not fall on the floor.

neymar picks up her stuff again and says “shut up you asshole!!!” as she walks past geri, but it only makes geri laughs louder.)

 

* * *

 

after the shower scene, which the entire team learned about in the following five minutes because geri a) simply wouldn’t stop laughing and b) has a huge mouth, it seems like the weird stiffness between her and leo was broken, just like that. just like magic.

next day in training, leo stands close to her during warm ups and offers to be neymar’s partner. neymar smiles really huge and takes her hand, putting it on her own shoulder before starting to stretch her calf muscles.

it's not like they were bad on the pitch before, no, not at all.

but now, when leo actually looks for neymar, searches for her, eyes scanning the grass field until she spots neymar, things fit even better. it's as if everything is finally on its own place, as it was always meant to be.

 

* * *

 

the whole team is on a mcdonalds restaurant, like, _all_ of them. andres likes to call it a team bonding session but it is actually just an excuse to eat like pigs and have the staff pay for the bill. the girls are scattered all around, some sitting on the tables, others on the chairs, some on each other’s laps.

leo is poking at her ice cream quietly, a small smile on her face during listening to geri tell a story very loudly while gesturing a lot to dani and cesc. dani looks very doubtful because geri lies all the time and enriches her stories for maximum effect but cesc looks truly and thoroughly amazed, as usual.

neymar plops down by leo and smiles brightly when leo looks at her. leo tilts her ice cream cup on neymar’s direction on a silent offer but neymar shakes her head and nods towards her own dessert, a strawberry and cream milkshake.

it’s quiet for a bit between them. leo seems to be thinking something over for a few seconds before she leans closer to neymar, giving a pull on her wrist to catch neymar’s attention.

“you know, ney –“ leo starts, her mouth close to neymar’s ear so she can be heard over the noise of the girls, breath a little bit chilly against neymar’s skin because of the ice cream she was just eating. “everyone said we wouldn’t get along. that we’d have ego fights, or whatever.”

“i don’t – “ neymar says, sucking on the straw of her milkshake, cheeks hollowing. “i was a bit intimidated you know? everyone kept telling me you were the best and you are the best, but i wasn’t sure what to expect.”

leo blushes at the compliment but shakes her head and murmurs “i'm glad we are friends now yeah”, one hand going towards neymar’s own so she can hook their pinkies together.

 neymar laughs and puts down her cup, turns to look at leo on the eye, smiling happily, bright teeth shining under the fluorescent lights.

“i'm glad too,” she tells leo, before grasps her hand fully.

 

* * *

 

neymar is walking through campus – jogging would be a more accurate description, since she’s late again for the third time in a week for introductory communication because she overslept and dani simply gave up on going to class today entirely so she was no good on waking neymar up either – when she spots leo on the corridor and, wow. 

leo is smiling at geri and cesc (commonly known as dumb and dumber). neymar can’t stop staring. she knows it’s a little bit creepy, you don’t have to tell her, but leo is looking specially cute today, wearing a gray sweater with skull prints all over it and! she even has sweater paws!!! how is neymar not supposed to be totally in love, someone tell her, please.

leo is hanging out outside of neymar’s classroom, waiting for something, maybe someone, and she stops talking to her friends when she spots neymar. she hurriedly tells them goodbye, little hand waving high up on the air, before walking until she reaches neymar.

“hiiii ney!” leo says, giving her a tiny cute smile, with dimples and everything. neymar’s insides swoon.

“hiiiiiii.” neymar answers, while playing with the strap of her bag.

“sooo. i was waiting. for you.” leo goes on, looking up to her, eyes a bit wide, bottom lip being gnawed by teeth. “i wanted to invite you for a girls’ night with me? and my friends? and i didn’t have your number. so.”

neymar is a bit speechless, struck by surprise, her mouth automatically forming an _ohhh_ before she composes herself and giggles, nodding and asking for leo’s phone so she can put her number in.

“just text me the address then, yeah?” she asks. leo nods and looks a bit awkward, not sure of what to do next –

neymar acts first, kisses her cheek and gives her a quick hug, leo’s short arms rubbing her back warmly. leo scurries away after that, walking quickly with her head down. neymar bets she is blushing.

(when leo walks away, neymar’s head turns as she follows leo with her eyes. leo is wearing a skirt that is shorter, just a bit more than usual, but that already is more thigh then neymar regularly sees. neymar skips class completely to go jerk off on the bathroom, biting her own hand while she fingers herself thinking about leo’s thighs, smooth, milky thighs around her head, keeping her in place while leo rides her face.)

 

* * *

 

neymar is sitting on the sofa at her and dani’s flat, drinking a can of redbull and getting ready to face a pile of a classmate’s notes since she missed one too many classes on that subject when leo texts her, a quick _hi ney, it’s leo here._

neymar answers with a **hiii leo!!!** **♥** **how are you?**

leo was a bit unsure of what to say at first, because really, How Do You Act Sociable.

luckily for leo, neymar doesn’t mind that, or anything about that, no. she talks enough for them both, fills the conversation with facts and random remarks, funny and not so funny ones. they text the entire day and leo doesn’t even realize. it's feels nice, and natural. leo goes to sleep with a goodnight text that includes six different heart emojis and two kissy ones.

 

* * *

 

they are sitting on the cafeteria, all of them, eating lunch when neymar announces she needs to go the bathroom. leo shrugs and keeps eating her cereal, munching on it calmly like a cow until she realizes neymar is still standing there, waiting. for something.

“uhh?” she lets out, a confused frown on her face. geri is doubled over laughing, and cesc is patting her back emphatically.

neymar looks at her and asks “um, leo. will you come with me?“, looking embarrassed to have to ask it.

when leo finally understands what’s going on, she scrambles off the bench, hurrying up towards neymar, saying “yes yes, sorry! i'm going, i'm going!!!”.

geri's loud laugh and cesc’s pitying looks haunt her towards the damn bathroom.

(next time, when neymar follows her on the bathroom without any request to do so, leo doesn’t think it’s weird. not much. she’s getting used to it.

though still, trying to pee while neymar is chatting her mouth off is distracting. she needs to concentrate, for god’s sake.)

 

* * *

 

leo is walking out of the showers, bringing her anti dandruff shampoo with her, calmly going about with her day, red grandpa adidas sandals on her feet when neymar realizes leo uses only shampoo on her hair, which makes her, to quite put it simply, horrified.

“but leo!!!!!! leo oh my god, that’s like, not enough. you need to use conditioner too!!!” she says, looking at leo like leo just told her the worst nonsense ever pronounced by humankind.

“huhhh?” leo lets out, not having much idea of what neymar is going on about but neymar is already pulling her by her arm and dragging her back towards the showers, making sure to grab a lilac plastic container of her bag.

leo looks towards where geri is putting on her bra in front of her locker, eyes wide and confused and having no idea of what is going on. geri just laughs and pulls her bra straps over her shoulders.

neymar opens the tub and seizes some of it on her hand so she can rub the cream over leo’s hair, mostly on the tips, while humming a brazilian song under her breath and making sure to do a thorough job on the strands by her hands. leo just lets herself enjoy the treatment, eyes closed, head tilted back just slightly. neymar is babbling on about split ends and moisturizing and hair care routine but leo understands none of it. she just enjoys neymar’s hands on her hair, fingers caressing her scalp. it feels nice. neymar's breasts touching her back feels nice, too.

 

* * *

 

in-between all that texting, uni classes and practice, they finally found some time to hang out with leo’s friends. they are on leo’s apartment, drinking some beer. it's to celebrate cesc finally getting a grade above c on chem (b-!) and leo knows that technically they shouldn’t be drinking at all, but what the coach doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

neymar excused herself to go to the bathroom for a minute. the moment the door closes, her friends attack, pounce on her like a shark who just sensed blood on the water. leo knew it was coming, but it doesn’t stop her from feeling embarrassed and turning red just like a chili pepper.

“she likes you!” geri squeaks out, falling to the floor with cesc on top of her, both of them rolling around like children play fighting.

leo is sitting still on the carpet, mouth hanging open and. no. no, neymar doesn’t like her. not like _that_.

“she doesn’t!!!” leo complains, hiding her face behind a throw pillow.

“leo. trust me. she does like you like that.”

“the way she watches your ass is like, a sign on its own.” cesc pipes in from where she’s perched on geri’s chest, both hands on geri’s boobs, supporting herself up. geri nods, agreeing.

leo blushes, and mumbles something that sounds like shut up against the pillow before throwing it a geri and jumping on top of her two best friends, laugh filling the living room, louder than the cooking show that is on tv. chopped is going wild on this episode.

(she doesn’t stop thinking about it. not when neymar comes back into the living room, sitting near leo, hands close enough that they could be touching, if she wanted to.

she suddenly realizes she wants to.)

 

* * *

 

now that she knows, it’s all on her mind. when neymar touches her shoulder, a soft hand against her lower back, she simply cannot stop thinking about it. and it’s driving her crazy, because she wants, but she doesn’t know what to do. how to ask for it. she’s never done this before, never had someone – how is the procedure? what do you do?

she’s confused and annoyed and all she wants is neymar’s hands on her own.

 

* * *

 

in the end, it happens more or less on accident, really.

she’s going over neymar’s to help ney with some calculus homework she has to do for god knows what class (neymar swears that it has nothing to do with her course and that the professor is simply straight up crazy) when neymar smiles at her sweetly after opening the door, so full of affection, her honey green eyes lighting up on such a way that leo simply cannot take it anymore.

so after she walks inside the apartment, she pushes neymar against a wall and kisses her.

“leo, what –“ neymar starts to ask, but is effectively shut up when leo gets on her tiptoes and kisses her, both hands on neymar’s neck, pulling her down and pulling her closer, just a little bit.

leo’s hair is a bit disheveled  and she’s mad flushed, even the tip of her ears are red, which neymar can see because leo got her hair pushed behind them. neymar swears she’s never been more in love.

“i like you too, you dumbass!!!” leo squaks out, and then kisses her again. “i don’t know for how long but i like you too. apparently everyone else knew about this but me, so. here i am.”

neymar looks at her for a bit, before kissing, both hands holding leo’s face in place while she kisses her again and again and again.

“you have no idea how long i've wanted to do this,” neymar says, a bit out of breath, her chest moving quickly, heart rabbiting inside her chest.

leo is blushing and she’s close, so close neymar can smell her fragrance, deodorant and a bit of sweat and something sweet, so sweet and uniquely leo.

“yeah?” leo asks, putting neymar’s hands under her shirt. “what else have you wanted to do?”

neymar's whole body goes rigid because, _oh_. oh.

she gets away from the wall and pulls leo with her, holding her hand all the way to her room, locking the door behind them.

 

* * *

 

after lots of kissing, quickly taking off shirts and awkward fumbling with bras, leo moaning softly when neymar rubbed her through her panties, neymar is kissing and licking down leo’s jaw, sucking a hickey on her neck.

leo is blushing madly, and she’s just – she’s something else. neymar is entranced, like she can’t look away, leo’s breasts are full and firm on her hands, and leo makes the sweetest noises against neymar’s mouth when neymar plays with her nipples, just slightly, pinching a little bit on the side of too hard before letting go.

“leo, leo come on,” neymar says, breaking away from the kiss, hands going to leo’s waist and staying there. “i want you to sit on my face.”

leo's eyes widen almost comically and if it were any other instance, neymar would be laughing but since it’s not, she just nods her head affirmatively and pulls leo towards the bed, arranging herself so she’s laying and leo is kneeling, neymar’s chest between her legs. leo moves to take her skirt off (panties lost time ago, when she first got into the room) when neymar’s tugs at her hand, making her look down.

“no, don’t – don’t take it off baby, just pull it up, yeah?” she tells leo, and leo blushes but does so, shuffling with her thighs until she has her ass over neymar’s face. she holds the headboard with one hand and her skirt with the other, chest moving up and down heavily already just from neymar’s fingers ghosting on the inside of her thighs.

she considers teasing, kitten licks before finally tasting, properly, but decides against it. leo already is so wet, glistening, neymar can’t make herself wait too long. she first kisses the inside of leo’s thighs, hearing a broken tiny gasp coming from above her, before finally laying her tongue on leo’s cunt.

neymar starts slow at first but then she’s relentless too, doesn’t step away for one second, going fast and quick, her tongue working inside leo without stopping, tasting her and making sure leo’s moans keep coming.

neymar learns very quickly that leo – leo is vocal, is the thing. it’s quiet whimpers and moans but they don’t stop, they are always there, how she moves her hips back and forward, the broken pleas that constitute of basically _neymar ahh please please neymar_ , followed by high pitched noises.

neymar digs her nails deeper on leo’s thighs, her tongue working faster, circling around leo’s clit and sucking from time to time, feeling leo trembling all around her. leo’s moans are breathless, cut off things and random curses in spanish, begging neymar not to stop, to just keep going.

neymar, obviously, complies.

when leo comes, her thighs tremble for one final time, her body pushing forward before going still, not moving, not breathing for a few seconds before all her muscles going lose, letting go of her skirt and supporting herself with both hands on the headboard, lungs working quickly to try and bring enough oxygen in, hair sticking to her sweaty forehead.

neymar licks around and sucks leo’s clit on final time before tapping her thigh, signaling for her to get off. leo moves away, flopping down on the bed on neymar’s side, a blush high on her cheeks. neymar is smiling, face a mess, with spit and leo’s wetness.

“what about it, huh?” neymar asks, teasing. leo hits her shoulder and murmurs a _shut up_ before going in for a kiss, quieting neymar’s surprised noise and sneaking a hand inside neymar’s panties.

“your turn now,” leo says, face dirty too now. she’s smiling neymar stares at her in awe, moaning when leo’s fingers touch her clit. she's totally in love.

 

* * *

 

they get teased a lot in training next day, as expected, but it goes as usual. neymar and leo have matching hickeys all over their necks, breasts, jaws. jordi yells about how she won the bet, and masche grumpily pays ten bucks to her. things are alright.

 


End file.
